The invention relates to a self-oscillating mixing stage for FM radio receivers comprising a transistor, for producing the oscillator signal and in whose base-emitter circuit the high-frequency signal is coupled in and from whose collector circuit the intermediate-frequency signal is coupled out, an absorption circuit for the intermediate-frequency signal, this absorption circuit being formed by an inductance and a capacitance, being provided in the emitter circuit of this transistor. Known self-oscillating mixing stages of this type are usually operated in the grounded-base circuit mode to produce the oscillator signal and also to process the high-frequency and the intermediate-frequency signal, respectively. An important requirement such self-oscillating mixing stages must satisfy is for the intermediate-frequency circuit to be properly isolated from the oscillator circuit to ensure that this stage performs, in general, its function as an oscillator as an well as intermediate-frequency stage, in a perfect manner over the overall receiving range and that no instabilities are produced.